Weegee-Zilla
Weegee-Zilla (not to be confused with good ol' Koopa) is a Weegee kaiju from Universe 1602. Appearance The entity known as Weegee has taken multiple forms across it's life, and it's current form resembles Koopa of Universe 1996, albeit with the Weegee entity's Luigi-esc head. History Origins The Weegee entity was a being born in the strange realm known as Universe 1602. It was found in a placed known as the End of the Universe, by a few unsuspecting memers hoping to get some quick lulz from discovering a new meme in this dark place. What they found was ultimately more than they had bargained for. The creature they found was not one they could see, but it unsettled them all the same. It stared at them intently, peering into their very souls with an unwavering, unflinching, unblinking gaze. And soon, it had absorbed all of their knowledge, and one such bit of knowledge it found was an obscure Mario game, and the unsettling appearance of the character of Luigi within said game, an appearance matching the creature's own. So the creature took the form of this character, and stepped out of the shadows to confront it's unknowing discoverers. In it's broken speech pattern, the creature, having only just torn the knowledge of the English language from their minds, attempted to say the name of the character it now resembled. However instead of "Luigi", the word came out as "Weegee". And thus, the creature had a name. The unfortunate discoverers of the Weegee entity would never be seen or heard from again, and it wasn't long after their final, silent screams in the cold depths of space, that Weegee made its way to Earth.... Arrival on Earth Eventually, Weegee landed on Earth. However, there it did not find more victims as one would expect, popularity as a meme instead. Weegee became especially popular among the Kekistani people, and from there it would gain memetic praise. None had expected the Weegee entity's true motives. As such, it was a complete surprise when the creature attacked the Earth, striking out against everything in sight, yet holding it's unflinching gaze all the same. Eventually, the forces of the Earth managed to defeat Weegee and exile it to another dimension. However, due to their somewhat limited technology, the inhabitants of Earth had no idea which dimension they'd be sending Weegee into. Arriving in Universe 1 As luck would have it, Weegee ended up in Universe 1. Here it found that it had a fictional existence as yet another internet meme, and no actual counterpart in this universe. However after this brief investigation, Weegee wasted no time before launching into another attack against the Earth, causing the Council of Creators to arrive for the purpose of defeating him. During the ensuing battle, Weegee managed to stare at one Creator in particular, Koopa, long enough to begin to change form. Having been in it's current form for years now, Weegee's face and head did not change, but his body was soon altered to an exact copy of Koopa's, right down to his abilities, thus creating Weegee-Zilla. Due to this, Weegee-Zilla gained Koopa's Absorption Inheritance ability, causing him to become even more trouble for the Creators. Luckily, during the battle, Cdr and Nerd managed to pierce the newly created Weegee-Zilla's chest gem with their melee weapons, damaging it enough to prevent Weegee-Zilla from using the Absorption Inheritance. After this, the Creators unleashed a combined assault which blasted Weegee-Zilla to parts unknown. The creature has not been seen since, though it is suspected it may return. Abilities Innate Abilities * Stare: Weegee's infamous stare can be used to practically hypnotize his targets, allowing Weegee to peer into their soul and mind, stealing information that may be of use to it. * Shapeshifting: If it stares at something or someone long enough, Weegee will assume it's form. This form can come from a victim's mind or it can take on their physical form, gaining all abilities as well. * Anti-Gravity Flight: Weegee possesses some means of defying gravity to travel through space and land on planets. * Size Changing: Weegee is capable of changing its size as will. * Eye Beams: Instead of staring, Weegee can fire blue beams from its eyes as a defensive measure. Abilities Gained From Koopa * Magweegium Blaster: Weegee-Zilla can fire an atomic breath from its mouth, which is green in color for some unknown reason, as opposed to Koopa's greyish-white Magnesium Blaster. * Absorption Inheritance: Weegee-Zilla retains Koopa's absorption inheritance ability, however the ability can be cancelled out if the gem in Weegee-Zilla's chest is damaged. * Absorption Redirection: Similarly to the ability above, Weegee-Zilla can also use Koopa's redirection ability. * Energy Tendril Blade: Weegee-Zilla can also create the energy blades Koopa uses, however they have the same reliance on the chest gem as the absorption abilities. Trivia * Weegeezilla is obviously based on the Weegee meme. * Once again he is to be confused with the other Weegeezilla. * Users may freely make their own Weegee-Zilla memes in a similar manner to the original Weegee meme if they wish. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 1602 Category:Male Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Koopa variations Category:Universe 1 Category:Aliens